Tin Man
The Tin Man is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a heartless robot with no soul, and thus no fear. This description references Tin Woodman from Frank Baum's story, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Origins as illustrated by William Wallace Denslow (1900). ]] Tin Woodman, also known as the Tin Man or the Tin Woodsman, is a character in the fictional Land of Oz created by American author L. Frank Baum. He first appeared in his classic 1900 book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and reappeared in many other subsequent Oz books in the series. Originally an ordinary man by the name of Nick Chopper, Tin Woodman used to make his living chopping down trees in the forests of Oz. The Wicked Witch of the East enchanted his axe to prevent him from marrying his sweetheart. The enchanted axe chopped off his limbs, one by one. Each time he lost a limb, Nick Chopper replaced it with a prosthetic limb made of tin. Once Nick Chopper was made entirely of tin, he was no longer able to love the lady he had fallen for. Description The Tin Man is a tough robot which continually swings its axe for great damage. When it has sustained enough damage, its exterior will break apart to reveal a machine gun which will fire for several seconds until it has been finally destroyed. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Tin Man was first introduced in ''Symphony of the Night. It could be found in the Forbidden Library, along with other enemies inspired by The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: the Lion and the Scarecrow. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The Tin Man appears in some of the later levels and also in the Large Cavern. However, a secret Tin Man can be summoned in the second-to-last room of Minera Prison Island. If Shanoa has acquired the Arma Felix glyph and has rescued and talked to SoyBeanFlour in Wygol Village, he will tell her a secret: ''"Get spotted in prison and a scary machine comes out. ...But that doesn't mean it's not worth fighting." This means Shanoa must get spotted by a searchlight in one of the rooms of Minera Prison Island, although it is not specified which one. Talking to SoyBeanFlour is not a requisite, however, and she can summon the Tin Man as soon as she gets to that room, which is relatively early in the game. Once spotted, a Tin Man will relentlessly rush toward her, dealing astounding amounts of damage. It is weak against Strike and Thunder, though, so equipping the Macir glyph on each arm and unleashing Union Macir a couple of times will stop it on its tracks and force it to use its machine gun. Once defeated, a blue treasure chest will appear, inside of which the Strength Ring (STR +5, INT -2) can be found. Groups of Tin Men also inhabit a couple of rooms in the Large Cavern. An unaware player may be decimated in just a few seconds by the overwhelming horde. A good strategy to deal with them is to equip the Volaticus glyph and enter the room flying, drop a couple of Vol Grando spells to the ground and finish any survivors with a Macir glyph. Item Data Gallery Dxc 099.png|'Tin Mans enemy list entry from the ''Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night See also *Lion *Scarecrow Category:Literary Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies